Such a body is known for example as a component of a packaging container, for example a food can, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,408.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,408 a container is diclosed with a central prismatic body portion which is linked at each end to a circular opening.
Besides its body, a three-piece packaging container comprises a base and a lid. With a two-piece packaging container the body and base are in one piece.
Also known is a conventional packaging container which is circular cylindrical, possibly provided with beads running essentially parallel to the lid face, or `blown up` in a somewhat bulging shape.
Also known is a packaging container of an essentially circular cylindrical shape which has finger-shaped panels curved convexly inwards and extending up the height of the wall.